Karate Camp
by Iluuuvvreading
Summary: When Rudy has to leave to Miami for three weeks, he decides to send the gang at a Summer Karate Camp. Not one of them likes it one bit, but will they grow to actually like the camp? And what happens between our two favorite lovebirds when another girl comes into the picture? Will Jack and Kim finally admit their feelings towards each other? You'll just have to wait and see (;
1. Chapter 1

**Alright gyus – this is like my first story ever, so cut me some slack, okay? I would love it if you gave me your opinion on my story, so i would know how to make it even better. And please – feel free to give me tips or comments on how you could see this story eveloping – thank you (:**

 **Karate Camp**

I stumbled into the dojo, phone in my hand, still with Rudy on the line. He woke me up at 3.40am screaming i had to come down to the dojo right away, because he had something big to tell us. I hadn't heard him this exited in like forever.

"Hurry up, Kim! Everybody's waiting for you. You know – you're always late and –"

I cut him off by throwing the first thing i got my hans on (wich unfortunatley for him was one of Miltons small throphies) towards him – hitting him directly in the back of his head. "I'm litterally standing _right_ behind you, Rudy!"

He turned around, rubbing his head while glaring at me, before he clapped his hands together and told us all to gather in front of him. "Alright guys, I've got some big news! Like super big, probably the biggest news anyon- "

Jack, who was standing right next to me (a little closer than normal i noticed) got tired of Rudy's rambling and interupted him with a sigh: "Rudy, get to the point will you? We're all really tired – it's dude."

"Right, sorry guys. So as I was saying – BIG NEWS GUYS! You'll never believe what happend. So, Bobby just called me up and told me one of his dojos in Miami is in need of a stand-in-sensei for three weeks. One of the senseis working there apparently got sick, so he offered me the job! I'm flying in to Miami next thing tomorrow!"

It took me a while to understand why this was so important he had to wake us up in the middle of the night just to tell us, but the pieces finally fit together, and a squeal of exitement escaped my mouth. "Oh my god, Rudy! And we're all totally going with you right? Like, this is going to be so much fun. Can you imagine guys? Three weeks of summer vacation in Miami!" I did a little happy dance, wich earned me a funny but amusing look from Jack, who just chuckled lightly.

Jerry's _WHOO_ could probably be heard all the way to Miami. Everybody broke into conversation, talking about how this was totally going to be the best summer so far, until Rudy interrupted us with words none of us wanted to hear:

"Guys, you're not going to Miami!"

"What?" everybody exclaimed in unision. What were we going to do if not og to Miami with Rudy? Had he totally forgot about the upcomming tournament in 5 weeks from now? We needed all the practice we could get, and with Rudy being gone 3 weeks, even I would not bet my money on us winning.

"But Rudy – the tournament! It's important that we get all the practice we need!" I told him, giving him my famous glare. I could hear Jack mutter under his breath: "Yeah, some o fus more than others," and even though I normally would have laughed at that, I was not in a good mood now.

Rudy's eyes met mine, filled with amusement, and his words just as much: "I know, and that's why I'm sending you all to Karate Camp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all – I want to give a little shout-out to Rocky, mi first review ever. I'm really glad you liked my story enough to leave a comment. I'm super thrilled now, and I thank you for all your ideas – I'll definitely be using some of them! (:**

 **Chapter 2**

When I heard those words come out of Rudy's mouth, I wished I could've just shoved them right back in again. Now, this was just what I needed in order to place this summer right on top of the list of the worst summers of my life. Why on earth would we want to spend four weeks of our summer, in a dirty, old camp with a couple of amateur senseis to teach us absolutely nothing, when we had a big tournament right around the corner.

I just stood there, open mouthed and glared at him, no words coming out of my mouth. I couldn't have gotten a word out for a million dollars, even if I tried. Luckily, Jerry snapped me out of my "freeze-state" with a loud: "WHAT?"

I finally got my mouth working again and started rambling on about how stupid I thought this idea was, and was just about to tell him where he could go with it, when Rudy had gotten tired of my rambling and decided to – rudely I may tell you – interrupt me.

"Kim, would you just shut up, for crying out loud?" He looked hard at all of us, before turning his head back to me. "This is not negotiable – you guys _are_ going to this camp. I've already cleared it with your parents, whom by the way all think it is a wonderful idea."

All that could be heard throughout the dojo was loads of groans which came from all of us. Rudy used a sigh to conceal his amusement, but he's never been great at hiding his feelings. Apparently I wasn't the only one who caught on to this.

"You think this is really funny, don't you?" Jack narrowed his eyes at Rudy, who tried – and failed – to conceal his smile.

Before he could even answer, Jerry and the other guys also caught on, and they all started coming up with very interesting ideas as to where exactly Rudy could go. He just chuckled to himself, not getting offended at the least.

"Listen guys. As much as I would want to visit the places you just listed up for me, I'm flying first class to Miami, first thing in the morning. Now you guys go home and pack, and be back here by sharp – the bus leaves at 6.15, so I want you here in good time." And with that off his chest, he just smiled to himself, and strolled casually out of the dojo.

"This is absolutely horrible! Four weeks in some crappy camp, and Rudy is spending his vacation in Miami, that's so unfair!" I just couldn't help but complain, however I don't think the guys minded this time, seeing as they were all slowly nodding their heads in a silent agree.

"Well, we better get our asses home and pack then," Jerry said, a defeated tone shining through his voice. We all left the dojo in silence, seeing as none of really wanted to talk, and with not so enthusiastic good-byes, we went our separate ways.

My parents caught on to my mood pretty quickly, but did their best to ignore it as they put on their "happy-faces" and sent me straight up to my room to pack. This – as they told me countless times – was a great thing. According to them, I was going to have so much fun at camp, and make lots of new friends. But I'm pretty sure they're just glad to get me out of the house for a couple of weeks, so they can be alone.

I slammed my door shut with a loud bang, and as much as I do realize exactly how childish that is, it was the only way to get out my pent up frustration. Camp was not something I was looking forward to, as I had expected to spend my summer at the beach or at the mall, having a great time with my friends. But as usually, things just don't seem to go my way. With a grunt, I went over to my wardrobe and searched in the back until I got a hold of my bag, and pulled it out.

Insecure as what to pack, I texted Jack and asked for his opinion – which has become sort of a habit to me. Staring at the clothes in my closet, not sure what to pick, I waited for him to text me back. As usually it didn't take very long.

 _Well, I'm thinking light clothes – hear it's gonna be a warm summer xx. - Jack_

I smiled at the two kisses he put at the end of his text, and quickly texted him a reply.

 _Well, at least the weather will be nice after all. That's one good thing about this camp-trip, if not the only one. – Kim x_

He replied in no time, and his text made me blush a little, and brought a small chuckle to my lips. This boy sure knows how to get to me.

 _I can think of two – at least I'll get to see you in a bikini xx (; - Jack_

 _Oh, shut up Jack! – Kim x_

I would not give him the satisfaction of showing how much I liked his little flirty texts, as they always brought a smile to my face, in addition to this small fluttering feeling in my stomach, which I've not quite been able to understand yet. All I know is I do not want him to stop.

 _You know you like it Kimmy. But now I've gotta go sleep – want to get a few hours before our departure tomorrow. Knowing you I'd say you haven't started packing yet, so get off your butt and start packing. I'll see you tomorrow, good night Kim xx - Jack_

With a groan, I got off my bed, not bothering to answer him, and turned around to the task at hand.

 **So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just never thought anybody would read it, so I'm beyond grateful for you feedback Rocky! Thanks again (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys – me again (: I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a while – I've just got so much going on at the moment. Anyways, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. I've even gotten a few favorites! Thank you guys so much – I love you all.**

Chapter 3

 **Kim Pov:**

Late, as normal, I busted through the dojo doors, backpack on, and another bag in hand. Five heads snapped around, four of them bringing long glares clearly telling me what I already knew. I had overslept, due to the fact of staying up late wondering as what to pack. In the end, I'd finally been happy with my selection – pair of warm sweaters for cold nights, my gi – obviously, three sets of bikinis, and a little selection of clothes that doesn't leave very much to imagination. Silently blushing to myself at the memory of whom I'd thought of when I decided to go for those exact pair of clothes, I snapped my head up and put on an apologizing mine.

"Yes, you can all spare me the lecture. I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I am a little late." I turned to Rudy during my last sentence, and was a bit taken aback by the look on his face. Normally he doesn't get mad, but an irritated look decorated his face. Therefore, I thought the better of it, and swallowed another one of my smart comments.

"Well, now that you're _all_ here," Rudy sent a hard glare my way before he continued. "I just wanted to wish you all good luck, and plead that you at least _try_ to take this camp seriously." This time, his glare was not directed at me, but found its way towards Jerry, who in response, held his arms up in surrender.

"You know; you may actually learn a thing or two down there. I've heard the senseis are usable," he finished off with a chuckle, before clapping his hands. "Well, time for you guys to get on the bus," Rudy threw his hands in direction of the bus, gesturing us to start moving. "You've got a five-hour trip ahead of you." Groans could be heard throughout the dojo, and surprisingly none of them came from me. Driving was something I enjoyed, and one of the few things besides karate that had the ability to soothe my mind.

With a quick motion I picked up the bag I had dropped on the floor earlier, and started making my way towards the bus. A familiar arm wrapped itself around my shoulder, and squeezed it tight before letting go, keeping its position on my shoulders.

"I was beginning to get a bit worried, you know." Jack whispered in my ear, before turning to look me straight in the eyes. His sparkling, brown eyes met mine, and I swear I got lost in them for a second. Quickly snapping myself out of that state, I sent him a small smile before opening my mouth.

"Yeah?" I said in a teasing manner. "What, were you afraid you'd have to handle Jerry all by yourself. I don't blame you – that boy is quite the handful."

A quick chuckle escaped his lips as the distance between us and the bus became abruptly shorter. With a small wink he let go of my shoulders, leaned down close to my ear, his breath hot on my skin, sending shivers down my spine. He took a small breath before saying; "No, but five more minutes, and the bus would have left without you – along with my hopes of seeing you in a bikini this summer."

I chocked on the air in my throat, and a sudden cough-attack came over me. Jack just smirked, snapped the bag from my hand, and loaded it on the bus. Stopping at the doors, turning around and looking at me over his shoulder, he called out; "Are you coming, Kimmy? We wouldn't want the bus to leave without you, now would we?" A firm smirk draped across his lips, before he turned around and stepped inside.

Stunned, I started walking towards the bus silently mumbling to myself; "Don't call me Kimmy." His very forward words swirled around in my brain, which could not make any sense out of them whatsoever.

"My god, this bus ride takes forever!" Jack's loud groan snapped me out of my conversation with Milton. Glad to finally have an excuse to talk about something other than the many different species of flowers we could expect to see in the area we were going to, I turned my whole upper body towards the brunet who was seated three rows behind me to my left.

"You do know we've only been on this bus for a total of forty-seven minutes?" I asked him in a teasing tone. His head slapped back against the seat as another groan escaped his mouth. "Curse Rudy and his Miami-vacation, this is torture."

A laugh escaped my mouth as I watched him pull his hair. "Relax Jackie-boy. We don't want you to ruin that pretty hair of yours, now do we?" A sly smile spread across my mouth as his eyes met mine. He simply replied by sticking his tongue out at me, which resulted in me chuckling at his stupid childishness. "Just try to get some sleep, Jack. That'll kill the time." I told him as I turned around and plugged my headphones in before Milton could go on another rant about something I could not care less about. With the soothing music finding its way through my ears, I leaned my head back in comfort and closed my eyes.

 **Jack Pov:**

After actually taking Kim's advice and drifting off to a light slumber, the time seemed to be flying by. When I was abruptly awoken by a loud farting noise beside me, I realized that there was only about ten minutes or so left of this excruciating bus drive. However, when the smell that followed reached my nostrils, I had had enough.

"Okay, that's it Jerry," I told him as I got on my feet, urging him to move out of my way with frantic hand gestures. "I've told you to cut down on the beans, man." I scrunched my nose whilst referring to what I knew to be his everyday breakfast choice.

Jerry, looking not the slightest bit embarrassed, just shrugged his shoulders, and said: "Dude, I just can't help it. It's not my fault they taste so heavenly."

With a roll of my eyes and a sigh, I shoved past him, and moved in the direction of a certain blonde. When I reached her seat, she was sleeping against the window, earplugs in. I tapped the redhead sitting next to her reading, on the shoulders, and when he looked up all confused, I simply stated: "Jerry." With a simple "aah," followed by a nod, he got up and moved a few seats forward, sitting down, drowning himself in the book again.

I simply slid down in the seat next to a sleeping Kim, and could not help but smile a little as I secretly studied her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and any other time, I wouldn't have minded to simply watch her beautiful face where she was sitting, but right now I was bored out of my mind, and wanted some company. _Her company,_ to be exact.

Carefully, at first I started blowing air in her face. It didn't get much of a reaction out of her, other than a small flutter of her eyelids. "Kim," I silently whispered to her. "Kimmy-bear, it's time to wake up now." A frown formed on her face, but her sleepiness still has a strong hold on her, and her face relaxed just moments later.

Annoyed at her reluctance to wake up, I decided it was time to be bolder, and moved my head towards her sleeping face. With a flick of my tongue, I simply licked her from the bottom of her chin, all the way up to her forehead. Suddenly her eyelids flew up, and she turned to look at me with a pair of accusing brown eyes.

"Did you really just do what I think you did?" she asked with a low, dangerous voice. Satisfied with my accomplishment, I leaned back into my seat again with a sly smile on my lips, before lightly poking her nose whilst giving her a cute little "yep." She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak, she was interrupted by the bus driver's voice through the speakers.

"Okay everybody! Gather your things, and get ready. We have arrived."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N/ This story will mostly be in Kim's Pov, but I'll let Jack tell the story sometimes.**

Chapter 4

 **Kim Pov:**

Jack threw his head back, while letting a groan of joy and relief escape his throat. "Finally," he said and looked at me with a smile. I could still feel the wet mark across my face from where his tongue had met my skin, so without a thought I took a hold of his hand. Automatically, he began wrapping our fingers together, but I had other plans. I led his hand straight to my face, and simply wiped it with the back of his hand.

"Here, you can have your saliva back," I said, which brought a genuine laughter out of him. I couldn't help the smile that his laugh brought to my face. His eyes caught mine, and his laughter ended in a smirk. He tilted his head ever so slightly, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You know," he said slyly. "I wouldn't mind getting some of your saliva too." He ended his sentence with a wink, and my mouth fell open. No words came out, as I couldn't figure out how to respond to that. His smirk just widened, enjoying his ability to leave me speechless. He simply reached out his hand, and closed my mouth, before snaking himself around me, being extra careful he absolutely brushed against my side.

His touch brought sparks to my skin, and I turned around to look at him. He had picked up my bag, and was now carrying it in one of his hands. He turned around before stepping of the bus, sending me one last smirk, his eyes challenging. I shook off my lacking ability to speak, and strode out after him. Like hell if I would just let him leave me standing there like that, taking the last word.

Walking up to him from behind, I slipped my hands around his waist where he stood. "Well, Jack." I whispered as I leaned towards his ear. His hands were covering mine as we stood, and I could feel him lean into me. "That can easily be arranged."

I had expected him to back down from the challenge, and inwardly rewarded myself for getting the last say in the matter, but he just tightened his grip on my arms, and turned his head around ever so slightly. "Just tell me where and when, princess."

With a deep sigh, I let go of his waist, which led to him turning around, looking at me amused. I sent him a dirty look, but he just laughed it off. "You win this round, Brewer," I scolded at him playfully. He smiled - showing of his perfectly straight, white teeth, and opened his mouth to say something.

However, he was interrupted by a cheerful voice neither of us recognized. "Welcome to Hemstone karate camp." The voice belonged to a small and petite redheaded girl. Despite her size, her voice was powerful, and you could tell she was used to speaking loudly. Her red, fuzzy hair hung in two short braids, which rested on each one of her shoulders. Her face was filled with freckles, and her eyes emerald green. She smiled at us, and walked over to where we all were standing.

"You guys must be the wasabi warriors; we've been waiting for you – everybody else are already here. My name is Emma, and I'm one of the camp leaders. You ever need anything, you come to me, and I'll provide it for you." She crooked her head, and looked at each and every one of us questioning to see if we understood. When everyone of us gave her a slight nod, she turned her head towards Jerry, who just looked dumbly at her.

Milton gave him an elbow in his ribs, and he snapped out of his state, and gave Emma a confused nod. "Great," she exclaimed whilst clapping her hands together. "We are going to have so much fun here at camp."

 _Yeah, right._

"Now, if you all could just bring your bags. I would have shown you to your huts, but I don't think we'll have the time." She quickly looked at her watch, and shook her head. "We're all supposed to meet in the food hall for some information right about now, so we'll take the huts later." She turned around, and signalized for all of us to follow.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie passed by me, each of their bags in hand. I turned around to get my own bag, but it already rested in Jack's firm grip. I crooked my head, and looked at him with smiling eyes. He was just too good. "You know," I said to him, which made him look me straight in the eyes. "I am capable of carrying my own bags just fine." My tone was soft and gentle, letting him know I actually appreciated his actions.

He just smiled softly, and my eyes drifted towards his lips, lingering there a little too long. I think he noticed, because his smile just grew bigger. My eyes flew up to his own again, and he just chuckled slightly to himself, before opening his mouth and saying: "I know you can, princess." If the situation was any different, I would probably have smacked him for calling me princess, but I could feel my cheeks turning red, and had to quickly look away.

"Let's go," I said. "We don't want to fall behind." I turned around and started walking after our friends, who now were a few hundred steps in front of us. "Of course not," I heard Jack say, before he appeared at my side. He gently took my hand in his, and interlocked our fingers like it was the most normal thing for him to do. I would never tell him, but my heart always skipped a beat when he did this, which was mostly all the time. Our hands fit perfectly together, and I zoned out thinking about how soft his hands were.

I was ripped back to reality when Jack elbowed me in the side. I was about to give him a taste of his own medicine, and raised my hand to punch him in the arm. But then I became aware of our surroundings. My hand fell down against my side, and my mouth followed soon after.

We had just entered the camp premises, and every little prejudice I had come up with these last two days, went flying straight out the window. To say the camp was beautiful, was a total understatement – it was breathtaking.

"Wow," I said, taking a few spins in order to take it all in. We were standing in a cleared area, woods to our right. Tall, lean pine trees stretched for miles, and created an almost magical atmosphere. I could spot a few paths going into the woods, but the biggest one caught my attention. A sign was placed on the left side, and I had to squint my eyes to read the words. _'Huts this way,'_ it read. I looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the huts we would be staying at in the next two months or so, but all I could see were branches.

"Kim, look!" Jacks smooth words made their way into my mind, and made me look at him. He was pointing excitedly towards something, and my eyes followed his finger. "They have boats here!" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, he was just too sweet. He had always loved boats, and would always nag at me to accompany him whenever he went out with his granddad's boat. Don't get me wrong, I loved the extra time I got to spend with him alone, but boats had never really been my best scene. I guess seasickness had just embedded itself in my family.

Aside from the boats, I absolutely loved the scene that developed in front of me. A great lake stretched for miles, the sun reflecting the surface in a way that made it sparkle like a million little diamonds. I smiled to myself when I laid eyes on a pier, and a few romantic thoughts about Jack slipped into my mind without my permission. I quickly shook it off – this was not a time to gawk over Jack. Come on Kim, get a grip!

"They also have canoes," I said, turning towards him, smiling. He caught my eyes, smiling gently back at me. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," he said, taking my hand. "But let's go – I think we're late." With that said, he took off, dragging me with him. I smiled, looking down at our intertwined fingers. I think he may be right – this summer might turn out to be the best one I've ever had so far.

-0-0-0-0-0

We burst through the doors of the main house, hand in hand. We had lost sight of the others, and used about four minutes or so to find the main house. When I think of it, it really shouldn't have taken us so long to find it, seeing as it was the largest building on the premises. Nevertheless, here we were, standing in the doorway, me laughing hysterically at something Jack had just said. My laughter soon died out though, seeing around 100 pair of curious eyes staring back at us.

I suppose we had interrupted something, because the woman standing in front of everybody, sent us an irritated look. I would say she was in her early sixties, seeing as her hair had completely turned gray. She held up good for her age though, and had a really strong physique. Her face was full of freckles, and she had wrinkles in the right places. You could see she used to smile a lot, and I immediately felt bad for interrupting her. She looked like the sweetest old lady, and I was quite sad to have upset her. So, I opened my mouth and let out an apology: "I'm very sorry miss. This is our first time here, and we completely lost our way."

Her look softened, and she sent me a small smile. "That's all right darling. If you could both please find your way to some empty seats, so we can continue?" She gave us a questioning smile, and we both nodded. Jack turned on his charming smile, and quickly said: "Right away ma'am." This brought a small chuckle from the lady, before she sent us both a genuine smile. I already liked this woman, and I didn't even know her name yet.

Jack tightened his grip on my hand, and started dragging me towards the table where our friends were sitting. Milton sent us a disappointed look, and shook his head silently at us when we both took a seat. "We've been here for exactly ten minutes and you two have already managed to give everybody a bad impression of you." Jack sighed next to me, and looked at Milton sternly. "Milton, relax. It's not like we did something illegal – we just got lost. This is a big camp, you know." Milton opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a loud clap. Everybody's attention went back to the woman in the front.

"For those of you who missed it," At this point she was looking at me and jack with a mischievous smile, and gave us both an almost invisible wink, before continuing. "My name is Anne, and I am head of this camp. Together with my coworkers, we have a mutual goal, and that is of course to give you all the best summer experience possible, so if there ever is something you need, or wonder about – do not hesitate to ask any of us."

You could easily see who worked at the camp, and who did not. All of the camp-employees were dressed in the tackiest t-shirts I had ever seen. They were colored bright orange, with the words "I love karate" printed on the front in big, black letters, and when one of them turned around, I could see that a picture of a kid in gi was printed on the back.

"Now, the first official camp-day is not until tomorrow, so the rest of today will be used to settle down in your huts, and getting to know the camp premises a little better. Feel free to explore as much as you want, and if you would like to take in use one of our boats or canoes, just ask one of our employees, and they will open the shed where you can find keys and paddles."

Jack leaned in and whispered in my ear: "We are so trying out those canoes later." His words left a shiver down my spine, and I told myself if was because of what he said, and not a result of the fact that I still could feel his hot breath on my bare skin. I turned around to look at him, but he was a lot closer than I had anticipated. His nose touched mine, and a small voice in the back of my head, slightly whispered: _you could kiss him right now if you wanted to._

I quickly shoved the voice away, but I couldn't stop the blush that was spreading on my cheeks. I think he noticed, because his lips curved into a cocky grin, and he looked at me with smug eyes. I could tell what he was thinking, but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he got to me, so I put up a smile and answered him sweetly: "Sure, that sounds like fun." He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me, his mouth inches from my own. I could tell he was daring me to back away, but I just continued looking into his all to beautiful eyes. I was not letting him win this, not again.

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but changed his mind, licking his lips instead. A loud cough from Milton brought us both back to reality. He gave us a smug smile, before explaining: "They're calling up the huts now, pay attention." His voice was more amused than irritated, and he gave me a small wink before turning his attention back to Anne. I did the same.

"It is now time to announce the huts," Anne said, fishing in her pockets for a piece of paper. She gently folded it out while saying: "Here in our camp, we try to keep the competitiveness as high as we possibly can at all times. Therefore, we will arrange lots of small competitions throughout this summer, where it's hut against hut. We will of course keep score, and the winner will be crowned at the end of camp." Anne took a small break from her speech, allowing us all to discuss this new-given information a little.

Jerry, alongside with Jack, seemed to be taking this quite seriously. They were already discussing a strategy, both guys so into their conversation it was quite amusing to look at. I caught Milton's eyes, and couldn't help the small chuckle I let past my lips. He just shook his head, smiling. "Typical," he mumbled.

Anne clapped her hands, and got a hold of everybody's attention. "Now, I guess you're all quite ready to know where you'll be staying this summer, so I'll get straight to the point. We have a total of 20 dojos joining us this year, so when I call up your dojo and the name of your hut, please make your way to your hut and unpack before you start exploring."

She had already called up seven dojos, before I heard our name. "The Wasabi Warriors." A small laughter broke out in the room when she called us up. Sure, I knew that our name was a little tacky and weird, but it is just like us – a small group of really strange people. I couldn't help but get a little irritated at the laughing, but I shook it off the best I could. "You'll be staying in the Apollo-hut. Just follow the signed-path, and you'll find it in no time."

The four of us stood up from our table, and made our way out through the door. I could feel everybody's eyes on us, and when we passed one of the tables, a group of girls were whispering and giggling. I caught some of the words they were exchanging, and it didn't take long before I realized it was Jack they were talking about. _"He's so hot. I'm totally going to go for that!"_ I clenched my fists, and took a deep sigh. The thought of Jack with other girls made me sick to my stomach, and I just couldn't figure out why. Maybe I was right all along – this summer was going to suck.


End file.
